Dietary supplements are products intended to supplement the diet. Dietary supplements can contain one or more dietary ingredients, including vitamins, minerals, herbs, amino acids, and other substances. Dietary supplements can be taken by mouth as a pill, capsule, tablet, or liquid, and can usually be labeled on the front panel as being a dietary supplement.
Dietary supplements can carry a plurality of specific health benefits. These health benefits can include helping maintain proper metabolism, promoting tissue maintenance and repair, and preventing diseases. For maintaining proper metabolism, dietary supplements can help individuals break down the carbohydrates, proteins and fats from each meal, and absorb the other nutrients in the meal. For promoting tissue maintenance and repair, dietary supplements can help individuals' bodies produce proteins that make up healthy new tissue to replace old or damaged tissue. For preventing diseases, dietary supplements can help individuals' bodies neutralize harmful chemicals that cause certain diseases.